


Walking on Fire

by Deathby_Pickle007



Category: Rammstein
Genre: A/U, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathby_Pickle007/pseuds/Deathby_Pickle007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Rammstein; Heavy metal musicians, and pure unadulterated Alphas with a taste for the fiery and the filthy. Enter Ember; a short, sassy Omega who is born with the blood of the Legendary Phoenix flowing in her veins. Now, what do they have to do with each other? Normally nothing, except for the fact that Ember is the True Mate of the Alpha's of Rammstein, whom are hunting for her in the area surrounding their home, which has caused Ember's heat to come on sooner than expected and in an unprecedented fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smoulder

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story, first of this kind so firstly I hope I do the band members personalities justice and constructive criticism is welcome. Also words in italics is spoken in German, cause I doubt anyone wants to read a wall of translation text at the end of smutty goodness. so, without further ado, chapter one of a few. Enjoy :D 
> 
> P.S. Any errors are my own this work is not beta'd.

Ember was leisurely straddling a smooth Elm branch dressed only in a thin silken night gown and lacy panties both one of many gifts from the six Alphas looking for her now. The rich, pungent scent of their collective Rut permeated the air and sent her mind and body in a fierce tailspin. The rather rambunctious Heat that followed in response was very different if in only one regard. Instead of being debilitating like normal, her senses where heightened to the point that she was able to out run the the now overly horny and rather agitated Alpha's wanting to make their claim upon her. 

She watched as her beloved Alphas fawned and growled over another scent trap she layed, giggling softly and nimbly climbing from the tree and making her way back to the house they all shared. While she was not yet bonded into the group, she knew now, more than ever that she was ready to make the bond. Strolling out of the woods, Ember basked to the radiation glow of the summer sun, before peeling off her gown and rubbed her scent all over it. and dropped at the corner of the massive building. Scenting the humid air told her the Alpha's were up wind, a quick look around and she released a shrill whistle and heard Till, the head Alpha, give a shout before she scurried into the house.

 

Making her way into the kitchen Ember heard the deep, throaty growls for teasing them and roughly made out something about her not walking properly for a week when the were done. Her toes curled and she gave a small gasp as her mind supplied the images and her body let lose another wave of slick. Pushing down the now soiled panties, Ember stepped out of them, and wrapped them on a hook on the side of the refrigerator, she walked up to the window ad looked to see her Alpha's. Tapping the glass, she giggled at the what-not-to-do thing, catching the attention of her six, could she call them her Alphas? Almost, Ember decided. Smiling lusciously, Ember stood fully bearing the state of her undress and her pale neck for the now red-eyed Alphas. Smearing some of the evidence of her lust on the window, (something she would clean, when she could think straight enough to remember) the six of the disappeared from sight and she took off to the large bedroom the now all shared. Knowing it wouldn't be long, Ember crawled onto the silky bed and presented. It took no less than a minute for to door to slam open and the Alphas to fill the room, gasping, grunting and growling.

 

A rough pair of hands grasped her rounded hips and trailed up her sides and reached around grabbing her ample breasts, and pulling Ember up and spun her around to face, Till, who picked her up and followed her down to the bed pinning her with his pelvis and impressive and imprisoned erection between her thighs and a large hand wrapped around her smaller wrists. Till pined her with a Alpha eyed stare and started to rock his tented lust into her sopping entrance, the seam on the front of his trousers rasping against her clit in a way that made her bones and brains melt, and her body flare with desire and need.

 

"Not much fun when you're on the receiving end, is it?" Till growled  a chorus of rough chuckles followed his stated question as Embers mouth fell open and her pleasure drifted near painful as her belly fluttered and her thighs twitched. Two thick fingers pressed into her drenched pussy and a well calloused thumb worked over her clit, wrenching out one moan after another.

 

"C-can't a-an Omeg-ga have a lit-little" Ember panted and bucked against Till's masterful handiwork " Bit o-of fun.. Before sshe bonds w-w-with her A-al-Phas?" her orgasm was within reach when those devil magic fingers stopped strumming her core.

 

"What? Did you say?" Came Flake's accented question.

Similar questions flew around her but she couldn't pay attention what with the sharp tremors still coursing through her body.

 

Till came nose to nose with her, grabbing her attention, while the five others crowded around not entirely believing their ears.

"Are you certain?" Till questioned " Once the bond is formed, it can't be undone." He quieted to a low rumble. 

 

The others seemed to hold their breathe in anticipation of her answer.

 

"Do you think I'd let you have me like this, if I wasn't sure?" Ember panted, trembling for any friction.

 

They looked at each other, and back at Ember.

 

 " _Shall we get started?_ "

 

 


	2. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embers first knotting, with Till. The next few chapters will follow in the same fashion, with each band member.

Till spared barely a glance to the Alphas around him, and with a wet and willing Omega in his lap, no one could blame him. Licking Ember's slick from his fingers the spicy, citrus notes surprised him as they seemed to flash against his taste buds and echoed around the rest of his senses. He must have groaned, because Ember pushed herself up into a kneeling position, legs splayed wide, and grabbed him by the sides of his face and pulled him in for a saucy, sweaty kiss. Her tongue rolled into Till's mouth with expert precision flicking over his tongue and gliding back along the roof of his mouth.

 

As she pulled back Till surged forward,  thrusting Ember back into the mountain of soft pillows that adorned the bed. Till reached down and quickly devised himself of his imprisoning trousers, and grunted in relief as his erection sprang free, jutting proudly from his hips, pulsing and angry, leaking in eagerness. He rocked forward, teasing the blunt head of his lust between the lips of Ember's pussy, his cock twitching as it came into contact with her clit, the sharp gasp and arch of her back had the Alphas clambering and growling as they scented a fresh wave of slick from her weeping cunt.

 

"Are you ready to take me, Little One?" Till purred in her ear, moving down to nibble the spot on her neck where his mark would finally go.

 

"Call me Little One again, and I'll have you on your back." Ember challenged, as she turned her head to nip his cheek. Till pulled back, his eyes going Alpha red.

 

With one well aimed thrust, he impaled her to the hilt, reveling in her tightness that was both glorious and tormenting Till could feel his knot wanting to pop and lock them as one, but willed it away because, as head Alpha of their group, he wasn't about to come undone like some prepubescent school boy. For Ember, the stretch was sharp and delicious, and seemed to go on forever; Thick, pulsing, and mushrooming against her cervix in a way that couldn't  possibly exist.

 

Raising up to his knees, Till grabbed her hips with bruising strength and began slamming in and out of her with jack hammer might. Embers mouth dropped in a silent scream and her eyes rolled into her head, as she keened and moaned, high and steady.

 

"Harder, Alpha!" She screamed "Deeper!"

 

Between one thrust and the next, Till had one leg up on his shoulder and bared down until her knee nearly tough her body, and impossibly so, he seemed melt deeper into her body. Ember's moans were high and loud as her nails dug into Tills forearms and his knot started to expand and catch on her entrance.

 

"Do you feel that, _Fraulein_?"

 

Four more thrusts popped his knot and locked them together, as Ember's orgasm hit her with all the strength a raging fire, gushing and constricting around Tills cock embedded within. He dropped her shouldered leg and leaned down baring his neck with an expression that said 'Do it, Now!'

 

With no hesitation, she reached up to the bare spot surrounded by the rest of the marks, with a loving lick she bit, blood welling into her mouth, and felt Tills knot give a little extra expansion, making Ember squeak feeling the molten hot flood of come filling her body and seeping into her womb.

 

When Till's knot finally deflated enough to pull out, his seed oozed out and her pussy gave a few twitches and spurted a stream of pure Omega essence that hit Till in the chest. She fell back panting-

 

"I can't believe I have to do that FIVE more times" she rasped trying to slow her breath and pounding heart.

 

Paul was the first with a snappy reply.

 

"Well I know you heard us say you wouldn't be walking properly for a week, especially after that wild goose chase you had us on." He said as everyone chuckled and Ember weakly lifted a middle finger in response, a tired smile on her face.  Christoph came around nudging Till out of the way, bending down and licked a broad stripe up her cunt purring deep in his throat as her fastened his lips around her clit. 

 

"You were made for us" he said sitting up, licking his lips like a proud tomcat "You'll manage"

 

Ember felt a renewing wave of slick dampen her already gleaming pedals.

 

" _Told you_."

 


	3. Flare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, it's Christoph's turn.

Christoph eased in front of Ember, resembling for all, a stalking jungle cat. He pulled her up, encouraging her to her knees, grasped the sides of her face and kissed her moist and swollen lips with vigor. As Christoph pulled back, Ember held onto his wrists with blurry eyes looking up into his. Dark grin in place, he spun her around and enclosed a big hand around her slim throat.

 

"Are you ready for round two?" Though his words were growled, it was quiet, like an intimate moment just for the two of them. As Christoph pressed a hand between Ember's shoulders moving her to all fours, He ground his virile erection against her ass, smearing it with the precome dribbling from his tip. Curling his hips back, Christoph lined up with Embers entrance, and thrusted to the hilt with a deep grunt that reverberated through Embers loins.

 

As Embers head dropped forward, Christoph curled his hand into her hair, coiling a handful of silky black curls, and tugged her back against his chest. The hand that was around her throat caressed down, over her pert breasts and glided to a rest across her twitching belly. He leaned his head down and copied Till, and rasped his canines over the spot where his mark would go. 

 

He purred as Ember bucked hard against him. Christoph started to rock against her, her ruby eyes ablaze as they rolled back into her head. Ember keened as Christoph's rigid cock rubbed and tugged against a deep spot that caused Embers cunt to well and clench, and he worked his hands down her body and clasped her hips and started working her deep and hard, mushrooming out in her body. Ember keened and moaned as her nails dug into one of the kitten soft pillows, as if it were to tether her to the earth, her Alphas, and reality.

 

Christoph grunted as the swell of his knot began to catch on the rim of Ember's twitching and clutching entrance, he cranked a jack hammer pace embedding his expanding knot further into her body locking them together, pumping her welcoming womb with the seed of her second Alpha, adding to the heady swell in her fertile belly.

 

Panting, Christoph carefully turned Ember as her mouth fell open as the sensation rippled through her body. He gently pressed her into the soft mound of pillows and gathered his legs underneath himself. With flexing hands, Christoph snapped his hips forward impaling Ember to her core and locking them firmly together.

 

Christoph looked at Ember, wild eyed and glassed over in an Alpha haze, he lowered his face nose to nose before baring his neck for Ember to mark. Ember lathed the bare patch of unmarked skin with a loving lick and sucked the skin in a gentle tease. His eyes flashed as red as hers in a brief display of Alpha dominance; She giggled and bit into the skin bonding herself to him, for all time.

 

He reared up with a growl and eyed the patch of skin that called to him. With his head bowed, Christoph grazed the skin with his razor sharp canines, purring as Ember clenched around him. There was no hesitation as he sunk his teeth into her neck, binding them for eternity, Ember orgasamed instantly, rutting against Christoph before sinking to the bed as his knot began to go down.  Christoph pulled out gently, Ember bucked once; twice and with a keening moan, her hips arched up and squirted; A mixed essence of Omega and Alpha in its purity messing about the bed in its primal display, capturing Her Alphas with its erotic display, lapping it up.  

 

"Little miss. Are you ready?"

 

_Richard_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. The titles for the chapters have no real meaning, I just think I'm clever =D
> 
> P.P.S. I want to apologize for how long this has taken to get out. My muse kept running away(damn her).


End file.
